


In Which The Young Princess Is Boring

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Married Life, Parenthood, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Phillip and Aurora's daughters are still getting used to each other.
Relationships: Aurora & Phillip (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	In Which The Young Princess Is Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made another Phillora kid fic, and yes, I took the name from their kid in the Descendants movies.

Phillip hears a knock at the door of his study. When he tells them to come in, what follows is not the usual sound of the knob clicking or the hinges creaking, but instead complete silence.

A now curious Phillip gets up from his desk and walks over to the door. When he opens it, what he finds on the other side is not a servant, advisor, or even a grown adult.

“Dawn, is there something I can help you with?”

The young princess stands in front of the doorway. There’s a curious look in her eyes as she glances up towards her father. 

“There’s nothing to do,” she explains as eloquently as a five-year-old can. 

Phillip nods his head. “Okay. Shouldn’t you be preparing for your music lesson?” 

“I already did,” Dawn replies. “I’m bored, Papa.” 

Unsure on what to do, Phillip looks down the castle hall to see if Dawn’s nanny is nearby. When he cannot find her, he spends a few moments thinking while looking down at his daughter. After a few seconds, an idea pops into his head, causing him to lean down and take Princess Dawn into his arms. 

“How about we see what Mama’s up to?” he suggests as he shuts the door to his study. 

Dawn seems bored by that suggestion as well, but nonetheless complies. “Okay, fine.” 

For the next few minutes, Prince Phillip carries his young daughter as the two explore the castle — their search ends up taking them to places like the courtyard and library, yet bring them no avail on their overall quest. After asking a few servants about a certain royal’s whereabouts, the duo finds themselves heading towards a room in the west wing. 

When they arrive at the room, Phillip lets Dawn down before they knock on the door. 

“Come in,” replies Aurora’s muffled voice. 

With a smile, Phillip turns the knob and opens the door, letting Dawn in first before following behind her. 

The nursery is decorated modestly — Phillip and Aurora couldn’t decide over pink or blue adornments, so they eventually compromised with various shades of purple. Aurora sits near the window in a cozy looking armchair. In her arms, a two-month-old infant is swaddled in a soft blanket.

Princess Audrey is awake — her deep brown eyes (which she inherited from her father) stare back at her mother somewhat blankly. 

Dawn is quick to run over and climb on the armchair, mounting the back to look down at her mother and sister. “Hi, Mama! Hi, Audrey!” she starts in a cheery tone. “Whatcha’ doin’ now?”

“Audrey just finished feeding,” Aurora explains. With the gentlest touch, she makes sure her newborn daughter’s head is properly supported. “And what have you been up to, Dawn?” 

“Princess Dawn has been preparing for her music lesson,” Phillip says in an affectionately mocking tone. His words garner a playful eye roll from his wife as he kneels down beside the armchair. He smiles at the infant Audrey and gently strokes her head, which is closer in colour to his than Aurora’s. 

“Is she still hungry?” Dawn asks in a delightfully precocious tone. “Because I can make her food. Like bread, I can make bread.” 

An amused Phillip raises an eyebrow at his oldest daughter. “What bread have you been making, Little Bun?” 

“Really good bread,” Dawn insists. She tries to climb up the arm chair just a bit more, but before she can get too high, the young princess feels her father’s hands grasping onto her waist and lifting her up.

“Whoa, slow down there, Spider-Monkey,” Phillip says, placing little Dawn down. 

Now on the floor, Dawn simply hobbles over to the armrest of the chair and peeps at her baby sister. Curiously, she reaches over to Audrey and holds her hand over the infant’s face, as if to use her finger as a makeshift mobile.

Unsurprisingly, Audrey’s only reaction is to stare blankly, which is to be expected at the tender age of two months.

Dawn frowns like a grumpy dwarf and crosses her arms. “Mama, Audrey’s boring.” 

Aurora lets out a chuckle and beams at Dawn. “I think Audrey just needs a nap.” 

In her arms, little Audrey’s eyes grow tired and heavy, causing her mother to stand up and carry her to the crib in the corner of the room. Gently, Aurora places her daughter down in the soft sheets, softly grazing little Audrey’s nose with the tip of her finger. 

A curious little Dawn decides to get a closer look. Her bare feet prod across the floor of the nursery as she makes her way to the crib. Once there, she gets onto her tippy toes to look over the edge, glancing down towards her baby sister.

After a few seconds of staring, Dawn starts looking grumpy again. “Mama, Audrey’s  _ still  _ boring,” she complains.

Like before, she feels herself being picked up, but this time it’s by her mother and not her father. 

“Maybe we should leave Audrey be,” Aurora suggests as she holds her oldest daughter in her arms. Despite her feeling that Dawn is getting bigger every day, she has yet to stop holding her like she’s the more delicate thing in the world. 

“Agreed,” Phillip says, walking over to his wife and daughter. “A princess needs to sleep.”

“Needs to sleep?” Dawn asks, sounding absolutely dumbfounded. “But she doesn’t do anything!”

Aurora rolls her eyes. “It’s better to have her sleeping through the day than crying through the night,” she says as she walks to the nursery door. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchens and make some of that  _ ‘really good bread’  _ you’re so fond of.” 

With a smirk, Aurora opens the door to the nursery and carries her eldest daughter out. Phillip is in tow, but just before he leaves, he gives the infant Audrey one last look to check if she’s okay, then follows his wife out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a buddy of mine actually have a bunch of expansive headcanons about what we call the Sleeping Beauty Cinematic Universe (SBCU), where Phillip and Aurora start a family and navigate their lives as royals in medieval times.


End file.
